Breakaway
by SOUND-Art
Summary: A mysterious murder of a marine at a nearby prison alerts the attention of NCIS. What was a marine doing outside a prison at 1 in the morning? Subplot: Will Tony be able to out "multi-task" Kate in an office challenge?


**Decided it was finally time to upload this NCIS story I've been working on for a few months. Sadly I was watching Season 1/2 while watching, and wrote about Kate. Let's just pretend she's still alive, m'kay?**

"I bet I can beat you."

"No way. Girls can multi-task."

"Ahaha. I'd like to see you try."

Gibbs could hear Kate and Tony before he was within 30 metres of them. As he walked past their desks, they sat quickly.

"Oh. Good morning, boss," DiNozzo grinned.

"Why such a good morning, DiNozzo – learn how to drive properly or something?"

DiNozzo winched. "Uh, sure. No, it's a good morning because the sun is out and the hills are alive…" he grinned.

Kate slapped him. "Don't even think about singing that song."

"I thought you liked Sound of Music? Countless times we've been driving and you've been singing away, the hills are alive…with the sound of muuuuuuussic."

"DiNozzo, shut up before you wake the dead," Gibbs finished off his coffee, dumping the cardboard cup in the bin.

"Ouch. My singing's not that bad."

"Maybe not for shower singing, but if you want to live to see tomorrow, I'd keep it to shower singing." Gibbs grabbed the folder on top of his computer and began filling in the car accident report details from yesterday. Kate turned back to DiNozzo.

"Maybe get some driving lessons while you're at it. Could help a little," she grinned.

DiNozzo stood up, slamming the phonebook down on his desk. "It wasn't my fault some idiot pulled out of their driveway and straight into us!"

Kate tried not to laugh, "For starters, you hit them. And it probably doesn't help that you were, what, 25km over the speed limit?"

"So? Rules are made to be broken. And they shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Gibbs paused, "DiNozzo. The road is everyone's property. And here I was thinking you'd finally learnt something."

* * *

><p>Night crept in like a ghost and dark clouds covered the full moon. Strong spotlights lit up the area surrounding the prison, although there was no movement around. Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through the still air and a screech of tyres followed soon after. Alarms started sounding as two black cars fled into the night.<p>

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as the head of security, Dareen Wilkens, approached him.

"Pretty still night, at about one AM, guards heard a gunshot and what sounded like tyres leaving the compound. They sounded the alarm sir."

"Got security feed from here?" Gibbs pointed to the car park which stretched before them.

"No sir. We had an electrical malfunction that appeared to occur at around 11pm. Lost all feed for this half of the building from the cameras."

"You telling me nobody realised until you tried to access it this morning?"

"Yes sir."

DiNozzo coughed, the impatient, the "_I know something and I'm wanting to say it" _cough.

"Say whatever you're thinking, DiNozzo." Gibbs turned impatiently.

"This is a maximum security prison. Surely you had backup systems in place?"

Colonel Wilkens stopped walking. "Sir, we have guards in every corridor and of every corner in this place. Security is of the utmost importance here."

Gibbs glanced at Wilkens. "You haven't answered our question. Do you have backups in place?"

"No sir."

Gibbs sighed, annoyed.

"Great."

Ducky looked up as Gibbs and DiNozzo approached.

"Ah, Jethro. Just the person I wanted to see. This looks familiar, actually, I remember something similar to this from not so long ago. Young man found on the road with multiple gunshot wounds to his chest. The funny things was…"

"Alright Duck, what've we got?"

DiNozzo interrupted before Ducky had a chance to draw breath. "One dead body, no security footage and a group of guards who hate us."

Gibbs glared at him. "Wasn't talking to you."

Ducky, however, grinned. "Very wise, Agent DiNozzo. You'd make a fine assistant."

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, Ducky began to examine the body. Gibbs strode confidently into the morgue, a cup of coffee gripped tightly in his right hand.<p>

"Ah Jethro, perfect timing. It appears there was a fatal shooting to the chest cavity – would have gone straight through the heart. Multiple bruises along the arms and shoulders, could possibly be from a fight, although I'm not sure why they'd be on his shoulders."

Gibbs tipped his head to the side. "Perhaps he was taken hostage?"

"I have no idea Jethro. I suppose it's a possibility…but what was a marine doing there at one in the morning anyway? Not the kind of ideal place to grab a late night snack."

"Ahaha Duck, you never fail to amuse me."

"I could say the same for you Jethro. I remember one case we worked on…now, must have been a couple of months ago-"

"Duck…"

"Sorry Jethro. It's just so many cases come in that are familiar to me. Although I don't recall seeing the bruising on any random drive-by shooting cases we've encountered before." Pulling up the X-Rays onto the lit screens, Ducky gave a chuckle.

"Something funny up there Duck?"

"Hm..not so much funny…just a little unusual. This poor fellow has multiple rib fractures."

"Caused by the bullet?"

"Well, that's what I would generally assume. Back in Med School we were taught to examine the surroundings to see what could have caused the injury, so this would seem the logical conclusion. However, two are fractured and the angle the bullet's on would appear to me that it could have only gone through one."

"So you're saying he was punched?" Gibbs examined the X-Rays closely, before giving up and just listening to Ducky.

"Very likely possibility. I've sent the bloods up to Abby so she can run a DNA match. I'd like to think that this poor fellow could have the honorary discharge that he deserves."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated.. It's the only way I can improve. :) Thanks for taking the time to read. <strong>


End file.
